Nouvelle vie
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: La nouvelle vie de Santana après sa rupture avec Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle fiction dont j'ignore encore le nombre de chapitres et le déroulement. Ce sera une fiction faisant intervenir de nouveaux personnages, et vous remarquerez que l'un d'entre eux aura une importance toute particulière. Bien sûr, je ferais intervenir Brittany dans la suite, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera un happy-end pour le Brittana. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si cette fiction va certainement vous paraître étrange._

_Je ne possède pas la série, bien sûr._

* * *

J'étais assise entrain de réviser quand j'ai entendu un grand bruit. Encore une pas douée qui vient de faire tomber ses livres. La même que la dernière fois en plus. Elle me fait un peu penser à Brittany des fois … et ça me plait pas. Je ne dois plus penser à Brittany. C'est ma faute si nous ne sommes plus ensembles. Maintenant, elle sort avec Sam. Ce putain de blondinet à la bouche énorme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bisexuelle, mais quand même. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

- Hey la rouquine. Bouge un peu tes fesses de là.

Ça, c'est encore ce sale enfoiré de Stan. Un gars que j'ai dans ma ligne de mire depuis la rentrée. Et il s'en prend encore à la rouquine en question. La même qui viens de faire tomber ses libres.

Bon, je peux bien faire un effort.

- Hey Stan.

Il se retourne, et me fixe d'un ait très intelligent. Il ressemble un peu à Finn en plus. Ça m'énerve.

- Laisse la tranquille, je lui dis.

Il hésite, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas bête au point de ne pas m'écouter. Il sait très bien de quoi je suis capable. Après avoir jeter un regard noir à la rouquine, il s'en va.

- Merci, me dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

- Bah, c'était rien, je lui réponds. Je supporte pas ce mec de toute façon.

D'un bref signe de tête, je l'invite à s'assoir à côté de moi, ce qu'elle fait après avoir ramasser ces livres.

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ariana, me répond-t-elle.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Moi, c'est Santana.

A partir de là, nous commençons à discuter. Et je remarque deux choses : la première, c'est qu'elle n'est pas naturellement rousse, même si ça l'empêche pas d'être plutôt mignonne (merci à Kurt pour m'avoir appris à repérer les teintures). Et la deuxième, c'est que ses yeux descendent parfois vers ma poitrine. Soit elle est jalouse, soit elle est lesbienne. Il manquait plus que ça. Est-ce que toute les rousses de cet établissement sont lesbiennes ? Parce que là, je me pose vraiment des questions. Heureusement, elle ne ressemble pas à cette tarée qui m'a jeter un drôle et de regard et qui m'a poussée à quitter Brittany (fallait vraiment que je sois conne..). Elle est assez petite, et elle porte des lunettes. Ses cheveux sont longs, et ils sont détachés. Oui, décidément, elle est très mignonne.

- Pourquoi ce connard de Stan te fait autant chier ? Je lui demande.

- J'ai refusée de sortir avec lui, elle me réponds. Et il l'a plutôt mal prit …

- Ouais … c'est un mec quoi. Les filles, c'est mieux.

En général, ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ce genre de trucs, mais je veux absolument savoir si elle joue aussi sans l'équipe arc-en-ciel. Et vu la tête qu'elle tire, je peux dire que c'est le cas. On dirait que je viens de viens de l'accuser de meurtre.

- Tu es …

- Ouais, je la coupe. Ça pose un problème ?

- Non, non … absolument pas. De toute façon, je suis mal placée pour faire des reproches.

Et ben voilà, c'était pas dur. Maintenant, je sais.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Je peux quand même pas faire croire à cette fille qu'elle a une chance avec moi ? Ce serait vraiment dégueulasse, même venant de ma part. _Et j'aime encore Brittany_ …

- Je vais y aller, je lui dis. J'ai … un truc de prévu.

- D'accord, elle me répond, un peu déçue. A une prochaine fois peut-être ?

- Ouais … j'y réfléchirais.

Sans rien ajouter, je tourne les talons et sors en quatrième vitesse de la bibliothèque. _Putain de bordel de merde_. Il ne faut plus jamais que je la croise. _Jamais_. Je risque de faire encore une connerie que je pourrais regretter, et j'en ai aucune envie. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et compose le numéro de Kurt. Ouais, ça peut paraître étrange, mais malgré tout, lui est moi on est amis.

- Allô ?

- Kurt, C'est Santana.

- Ah. Salut. Un problème ?

Perspicace celui-là.

- Ouais, je lui réponds. J'ai genre … rencontrer une fille et …

- Elle est aussi lesbienne, c'est ça ? Il me coupe.

- Ouais …

- Et donc … ?

- Et donc, je suis censée faire quoi ?

- Je suis pas vraiment la meilleure personne pour te répondre, Santana. C'est à toi de voir. Tu aimes toujours Brittany, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui … mais elle sort avec Sam, maintenant.

Il reste silencieux quelque secondes, avant de répondre :

- Le mieux, c'est que tu ne fasses rien pour l'instant. Attends de voir où en est ta relation avec Brittany et ensuite … tu verras bien.

- Je vais quand même pas éviter cette fille pendant des semaines !

- Bonne chance Santana.

Et il me raccroche au nez. _Salopard_.

Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas tellement le choix.

Je vais devoir être invisible pendant un certain temps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Deuxième chapitre, qui plaira j'espère autant que le premier. Petite intervention de Brittany et Sam, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture. :3_

_Ah oui. Je repends finalement mon ancien style d'écriture. Écrire au présent, c'était chiant, et surtout, pas du tout adapté. Voilà !_

* * *

J'avais finalement réussie à éviter Ariana. Cela allait faire deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas croisée, et j'étais plutôt satisfaite de voir qu'elle ne me manquais pas. Pour une fois que Kurt donnais de bons conseils, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Ce soir là, je décidais d'appeler Brittany. Juste pour entendre sa voix. Elle, elle me manquait beaucoup.

- Salut Santana ! Dit-elle après avoir décrocher.

- Salut toi … j'avais envie d'entendre un peu ta voix et …

Je me stoppa net en entendant un éclat de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Ce _putain _de blondinet. Je pourrais reconnaître sa voix entre milles.

- Il est avec toi, hein ?

- San, je …

- Laisse tomber. Amusez-vous bien.

Je lui raccrocha au nez, chose que je n'avais jamais faites avant._ Putain de bordel de merde_. Je savais bien que je ne devais pas être jalouse puisqu'ils ne faisaient sans doutes rien de mal, mais j'étais furieuse. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer : un message de Sam.

« J_e ne faisais rien de mal avec Brit, Santana. Je suis désolé que tu ai entendu ça, je voulais pas te faire de la peine. Mais il faudra bien que tu l'accepte un jour : ce n'est plus ta copine._ »

Comme si je ne le savais pas assez. Il ne savait pas ce que ça représentait pour moi. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être sans Brittany. Avec le temps, elle était un peu comme mon ombre. J'étais tout le temps avec elle, et surtout lorsque nous sortions officiellement ensembles. Alors oui, il fallait que j'accepte qu'elle ne soit plus ma copine, mais je ne pouvais pas l'oublier du jour au lendemain.

**GLEE !**

Pour me détendre, j'avais décidée de m'inscrire au cours de danses du soir, pas très loin de la fac. Ça changeais un peu des cheerleadeurs. Seulement, lorsque que je me rendis dans la salle de danse, elle était là. _Ariana_.

Et merde. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance en ce moment. Mais alors, vraiment pas.

Sur le coup, je ne l'avais pas reconnue sans ses lunettes, mais c'était bien elle. Elle était … sexy. Elle ne portait qu'un short et un t-shirt blanc. Ça changeait de ses fringues atroces. Et je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle bougeait vraiment, vraiment très bien. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de danseurs dans la pièce, mais mes yeux ne voyaient qu'elle.

_I am clearly broken  
And no one knows what to do  
Pieces of the puzzles don't fit so I'm coming into you  
Itching is a pulse inside  
Creeping out to come alive _

_t's just doing what  
It's gonna do _

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Maintenant, elle savait chanter ? Mais d'où pouvait bien sortir cette fille ? Surtout qu'elle avait vraiment une putain de voix. Un peu comme celle de Rachel, mais beaucoup moins énervante.

_Times are looking grim these days  
Holding on to everything  
It's hard to draw the line ..._

_Dios Mios._ Je n'appréciais pas du tout la chanson, mais sa danse était sublime. Et surtout … très excitante. C'était sas doutes voulu, mais quand même.

_C'était parfait_. Et pourtant, il m'en faut beaucoup pour dire ça. La seule autre personnes qui pouvait me faire ressentir un tel truc, c'était Brittany. J'étais comme … hypnotisée. Finalement, la chanson de termina, et les élèves partirent chacun de leur côtés pour se changer, mais pas elle. Elle m'avait sans doutes repérer pendant la performance.

- Hey ! Salut Santana ! Me dit-elle. Tu prends aussi des cours de danse ?

- Hein ?

Alors là, il fallait que je me reprenne, parce que j'avais l'air ridicule.

- Heu .. ouais ouais ! Repris-je. Le cours de 19h.

- Ah … c'est dommage, on se loupe de peu. M'enfin, tant pis.

- Ouais …

Elle tourna alors les talons après m'avoir dit qu'elle devait y aller.

- _Attends_ !

Elle se stoppa net, et se retourna pour me faire face.

- J'ai trouvée que c'était génial. Vraiment, t'as une voix magnifique. Même si la chanson était affreuse.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Cette fois-ci, je ne la retins pas lorsque elle s'en alla.

Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Cette fille était entrain de me faire perdre les pédales … ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un avis ? Ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Pour les curieux, la chanson que chante Ariana est « Get Up » de Korn, mais je ne l'ai pas mise en entier. Pourquoi ? La femme … oui, vous pouvez me faire porter la pierre de la honte, je le mérite ! xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre ! Je sens que les fans de Brittana ne vont pas m'aimer, oh ça non. Mais rassurez-vous, les choses bougerons entre elles par la suite. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

J'avais décidée d'utiliser Sugar comme espionne à McKinley pour garder un sur Brittany, et surtout sur Sam. Je savais que c'était mal, et qu'en plus Sugar était une espionne plus que médiocre, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Chaque soir, Sugar m'appelait pour me raconter ce qui se passait entre eux, et à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Ça faisait tellement mal …

Point positif ? J'avais complètement oubliée Ariana. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'on s'était croisées au cour de danse. Je crois qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me revoir, et c'était très bien comme ça. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un Sebastian Smythe au féminin dans ma vie, et encore moins en ce moment. Même si je me sentais vraiment seule.

Allongée sur mon lit, j'entendis mon portable vibrer. Un appel de Brittany. Je décrocha aussitôt.

- Allô ?

- Dis à Sugar de me laisser tranquille.

Mais quelle pas douée celle-là ! Je lui avais pourtant dit d'être discrète. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me dérangeait le plus. Je n'avais même pas eu droit à un bonjour de la part de Brittany, et elle semblait vraiment en colère.

- Je …

- Non, coupa-t-elle. Surtout, ne dis pas que tu es désolée, parce que je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu m'explique pourquoi tu t'accroche autant à moi alors que c'est toi qui a décidée de rompre …

Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? J'étais en tord après tout. Elle avait toute les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre moi.

- J'en sais rien, finis-je par répondre. Je … Tu me manques … je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais tu me manques …

- Tu me manques aussi, admit-elle, sa voix redevant aussi douce que d'habitude. Mais je ne passerais pas ma vie à t'attendre … toi aussi, tu rencontrera d'autres gens, et tu vivras des histoires merveilleuses .. et si nous sommes faites pour être ensembles, et bien tant mieux. Mais en attendant, si tu m'aimes vraiment, laisse moi être heureuse.

- Tu me rappelle Finn et Rachel là … pourquoi tu m'impose cette vision d'horreur ?

Un léger sourire prit place sur mes lèvres. Même dans les pires moments, j'étais capable de lancer des piques ces deux abrutis.

- C'est d'accord, repris-je. Si t'es heureuse avec l'autre abruti à la bouche énorme … je ne tenterais rien. Je suppose que c'est une rupture officielle, cette fois-ci ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. C'est surement mieux comme ça …

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Non … non, je ne le penses pas.

- Moi non plus.

Un long silence s'installa. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle avait raccrochée, mais elle finit par dire :

- Au revoir, alors ?

- Au revoir …

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi …

Elle avait raccrochée. Alors, c'était fini ? Tout ça parce que j'avais été suffisamment stupide pour croire que ça ne fonctionnerait pas tant que je serais loin d'elle ?

_Bordel._

_Bordel …_

**GLEE !**

- Coucou Santana !

Ah putain, pourquoi fallait-il toujours aux mauvais moments ?

- Salut Arianna.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Tu veux une réponse qui nous arrangera toute les deux ou la vérité ?

Il ne fallait pas que je sois méchante. Surtout pas, sinon j'allais encore le regretter. Après tout, elle ne m'avait rien fait et j'avais promis à Brittany que je n'agresserais personne à la fac.

- J'ai rompue avec ma copine.

- Oh …

Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée pour moi, mais je m'en fichait un peu.

- C'est la distance, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, lui répondis-je, en faisant semblant d'être insensible.

- Désolée pour toi … j'ai jamais de petite amie, donc je peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je suis désolée.

Elle comptait vraiment me faire croire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu personne alors qu'elle était plutôt mignonne ? Oh non, il me fallait beaucoup plus pour croire à ce genre de bobards.

- T'as déjà eu un copain ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais été attirée par les garçons.

- Attends … t'es pas vierge au moins ?

Son visage devint aussitôt aussi rouge que mon uniforme. Visiblement, si. Elle était vierge.

- Putain, tu sais pas ce que tu rate ma grande !

- Non, justement … je ne sais pas ...

Je me mis à rire comme une dingue, ce qui sembla la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Désolée, dis-je après m'être calmée un peu. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude … sérieux, t'attends quoi ? Tu sais que c'est grave à ton âge !

- C'est pas ma faute, gémit-elle. Il n'y a que les mecs qui veulent de moi et ça me dégoûte …

- Ça, je peux le comprendre, repris-je en redevant un peu sérieuse. Une fois que tu a connus le sexe avec une fille, tu ne peux plus t'en passer.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre à séduire une fille ?

Un challenge ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était une bonne occasion de me changer les idées.

- D'abord, vire tes lunettes. Ça fait intello coincée, et c'est pas du tout excitant. Ensuite, garde tes cheveux détachés, ou fait une queue de cheval. Jamais de chignon, compris ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, tout en buvant mes paroles.

- Et comment je fait pour savoir si une fille est lesbienne ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ? T'as pas le gaydar ?

- Le quoi ?

- Oh bordel … ça va être plus long que je pensais …

je réfléchis à toute vitesse. J'allais surement regretter ce que j'allais faire, mais tant pis.

- Tu sais quoi ? Samedi soir, je t'amène avec moi, et je je montrerais les techniques infaillible.

- Tu ferais ça ? fit-t-elle, les yeux pétillant.

- Ouais. A partir de maintenant, t'es sous la responsabilité de tatie Snixx. Je peux quand même pas te laisser comme ça.

Si lui trouver une copine pouvait m'aider à Brittany, alors tant mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quatrième chapitre ! Décidément, j'aime de plus en plus cette fiction. Pas de Brittany dans ce chapitre malheureusement, mais il est quand même assez drôle. A moins que j'ai un humour de merde. C'est possible aussi. C'est à vous de voir ! ^^_

* * *

J'avais finalement fait du magnifique travail avec le relooking d'Ariana. Elle s'était montrée réticente au début, mais j'avais réussit à la convaincre que si elle voulait avoir une chance de séduire, elle avait intérêt mes conseils à la lettre.

- Tu es parfaite, dis-je.

Et en effet, elle l'était. Sans ses lunettes et ses fringues atroces, elle était vraiment canon. J'avais du lui prêter quelques fringues, mais franchement, je ne regrettais rien.

- Ce short est un peu court non ? Demanda-t-elle en s'admirant dans le miroir.

- Nan, répondis-je. T'as de belles jambes, alors montres-les.

Pas franchement convaincue par mes paroles, et se retourna vers moi.

- Tu pense que ça va pas marcher ?

- Évidemment. Rappelle toi, j'ai une liste de conquêtes longue comme mon bras. Bon d'accord, c'est surtout des mecs ...

- Beurk …

- Mais ça compte quand même.

Encore une fois, je pouvais constater son dégoût envers les mecs. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça d'ailleurs, mais c'était quand même étonnant.

- Bon, repris-je. Rappelle toi : t'es une _tueuse_. Répète le !

- J'suis une tueuse !

- Encore une fois !

- J'suis une tueuse !

- Parfait ! Alors, allons-y !

La leçon pouvait commencer. J'avais décidée de l'amener dans un club que j'avais repérer il n'y a pas très longtemps. Pas un club de lesbiennes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Au moins, je pourrais lui faire travailler son gaydar et, occasionnellement, lui apprendre comment insulter un mec si il s'approchait un peut trop près.

- J'suis une tueuse, murmura-t-elle lorsque nous fûmes entrées dans le club. J'suis une tueuse. Ce soir, c'est mon soir.

- Oh que oui, approuvais-je. Crois moi, ce soir, tu vas enfin pouvoir connaître la joie de te faire bouffer le biscuit.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber … tu comprendras quand ça arrivera.

Je l'invita à s'assoir au bar avec moi.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Maintenant, on attends et on observe, répondis-je.

J'avais à peine dit ça qu'un mec débarqua. Loin d'être moche, je devais bien l'admettre. Mais je me ferais quand même un plaisir de l'envoyer sur les roses.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, dit-il. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez seules et …

- T'as rien trouvé de mieux sérieusement ? Coupais-je. Tu me fais vraiment de la peine, là … j'imagine que t'exaspérait un petit plan à trois, hein ?

- Je …

- Ben oublie. Casse-toi, ça nous intéresse pas, _capisce _? Et au passage, trouve d'autre phrase pour briser la glace, t'as vraiment l'air d'un bouffon.

Il s'en alla sans rien ajouter, visiblement déçu.

- C'était un peu méchant, dit Ariana, qui se retenait quand même d'éclater de rire.

- Bah, on s'en fout. Faut bien être un peu méchante des fois. C'est la vie. Faut être le requin, pas le petit poisson, tu pige ?

- Oui, enfin je crois …

Quelle innocence. Elle me faisait de plus en plus penser à Brittany décidément.

**GLEE !**

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?!

J'avais finalement réussit à repérer une lesbienne dans le club. Grand brune au cheveux long, avec tout ce qui fallait là ou il fallait. Bref, elle était parfaite pour Ariana. J'avais eu du mal à la convaincre d'aller lui parler, mais je savais me montrer persuasive. Elle avait donc consentit à y aller.

Un véritable désastre.

- Je suis trop nulle, gémit Ariana.

Nous étions revenu chez moi après que la brune lui est mit un râteau d'anthologie, suivit d'une gifle. _Pétasse._

- Quelle idée de lui proposer ça directement aussi, marmonnais-je.

- J'étais terrifiée ! Protesta Ariana. Et quand elle m'a regardée avec ses yeux … oh mon Dieu, je suis _vraiment _trop nulle …

- N'empêche, c'était assez drôle à voir …

- Santana !

- Ok, ok. Excuse-moi.

Pendant un instant, j'ai crus qu'elle allais se mettre à pleurer, mais n'en fut rien. Visiblement, elle avait les nerfs plus solides que Berry ou Hummel, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, puisque je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec les gens qui pleuraient. Sauf Brittany, mais c'était un peu différent.

- Vois le côté positif, repris-je pour la consoler. Au moins, t'as essayée. C'est mieux que de regretter quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas fait, parce qu'elle aurais très bien pu te dire oui.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-elle. Tant pis. Mais comment t'as compris qu'elle était lesbienne ?

- L'instinct ma grande. _L'instinct_. T'as bien du sentir un truc quand tu parlais avec elle, non ?

- À part sa main sur ma joue, non …

- Je te jure que si tu m'en avais pas empêcher, je me serais fait un plaisir de lui montrer ce qu'on fait au pétasse de son genre à Lima Height. Enfin bref, avec le temps, ça viendra. Tu verras.

Elle se semblait pas y croire vraiment, mais elle hocha quand même la tête.

- Tu devrais rester dormir ici, dis-je. Je prendrais le canapé. C'est pas prudent de sortir dehors à cette heure-ci.

- D'accord …

Après lui avoir indiquer le chemin de ma chambre, je m'installa dans le canapé sans même retirer mes vêtements. Pour une fois que je voulais aider quelqu'un, c'était raté. J'étais un peu déçu. Pas tellement pour moi, mais pour Ariana. Je lui avais fait une promesse que je n'avais pas réussit à tenir. Heureusement, elle ne m'en voulait pas, bien au contraire. En réalité, je crois même qu'elle était contente que je l'amène dans ce club avec moi.

Peut-être que nous devrions recommencer une autre fois, dans un autre endroit ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Un autre râteau ? Ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle avait prit ce soir, et ce ne serait pas le dernier. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Depuis ma rupture avec Britt, c'était un peu la seule personne qui me fasse un peu sourire. Je lui devais bien ça.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey ! Je suis en peu en retard pour cette fiction, alors je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Intervention de Brittany dans ce chapitre, mais toujours pas re retour du Brittana. D'ailleurs, je pense de moins en moins à faire un happy-end pour ce couple, car je me suis beaucoup attaché à Ariana, mais rien n'est encore sur._

* * *

Je fut réveillée par 3 coups sec portés à ma porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Surtout à cette heure-ci. Je me leva pour ouvrir, et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Brittany .. ?

C'était bien elle. En chair et en os. Accompagné de cet abruti de blondinet.

- On peut entrer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ouais … ouais bien sur.

Je me décala pour les laisser entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutaient là ? Enfin, pour Brittany je pouvais comprendre, mais pourquoi Sam ?

- C'est qui Santana ?

_Et merde._

J'avais complètement oubliée qu'Ariana avait passée la nuit ici. Elle fixait Brittany et Sam avec de grand yeux ronds.

- Ah … tu ne perds pas te temps à ce que je vois, me dit Brittany d'un ton glacial.

Elle fusilla cette pauvre Ariana qui ne comprenait visiblement pas la situation. J'aurais pu abuser de la naïveté de Brittany pour éviter la dispute que sentais arriver, mais elle n'était quand même pas si idiote.

Oh, et puis après tout, je n'avais rien à me reprocher ! Je n'avais même pas touchée Ariana !

- Ok, Brittany, je pense qu'on devrais repasser plus tard, tenta Sam.

- Non, répliqua Brittany, qui fixait toujours Ariana comme si elle allait l'étriper sur place.

Celle-ci recula un peu, et franchement, je comprenais pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais vu Brittany dans cet état là. Est-ce qu'elle était jalouse ? Sans doute, mais pourquoi ? Son génial petit ami ne lui suffisait plus ?

- Brittany, dis-je en me plaçant entre elle et la rousse, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. C'est juste de mon amie. Et je te signale que tu es bien mal placée pour me faire des reproches.

- C'est pour ça que tu en répondais pas à mes appels ? Répliqua mon ex petite amie.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? C'était la pure vérité. J'avais ignorée ses appels pour m'occuper d'Ariana la veille. Ça m'apprendra à me montrer aimable …

- Elle est lesbienne ? Reprit Brittany.

- Oui, répondit Ariana à ma place. J'imagine que c'est ton mec, pas vrai ?

Elle avait désigné Sam d'un bref signe de tête. Ce dernier se tenait en retrait, pas très à l'aise, mais malgré tout prêt à intervenir.

- Ouais, répondit Brittany. J'imagine que tu sais que je sus pas vrai ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit la rousse. Santana, tu m'explique ?

- C'est mon ex, dis-je.

- Alors pourquoi elle est avec un mec ?

- Ne me mêle pas à cette histoire, intervint timidement Sam.

Brittany s'élança alors vers Ariana. Avant que j'ai pu intervenir, elle avait saisit cette dernière par le col de son t-shirt.

- Je sors avec qui je veux, cracha-t-elle avec rage.

- Alors pourquoi tu débarque en tapant une crise de jalousie ? Répliqua Ariana, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

La main de Brittany s'abattit alors sur sa joue, la faisant tomber à la renverse sur le sol.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Brittany. Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée …

Ariana repoussa vivement la main qu'elle lui tendait, et se releva, tentant vainement de répliquer, mais cette fois-ci, je fut assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. Je l'attrapa fermement par le bras, et l'attira vers moi pour l'empêcher de bondir sur Brittany.

- Laisse tomber, grognais-je.

Aussitôt, elle se calma, et je pu ainsi la relâcher. Je fixa alors Brittany d'un regard dur que je n'avais jamais jamais employer pour elle auparavant.

- _Vas t'en,_ lui dis-je.

Elle me fixa d'un air choquée, comme si elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi je venais de dire ça.

- Santana, je ..

- Non, coupais-je. J'étais heureuse de te revoir, mais là, je te reconnais pas. Depuis quand est-ce que tu agresse les gens comme ça ?

Elle baise honteusement la tête, incapable de me fournir une réponse.

- Moi, j'ai pas agresser Sam quand j'ai su que tu sortait avec lui. Et pourtant, j'en avais envie, crois-moi. Mais je n'ai rien fait parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse. J'ai rompue, parce que j'avais une bonne raison de le faire, Britt. Et je le regrette … mais c'est comme ça. Tu m'as dis toi même que je devais passer à autre chose, non ?

Brittany hocha la tête, toujours incapable de parler.

- Et bien, c'est exactement ce que je fais. Je vis ma vie, et je me suis fait une nouvelle amie. Oui, j'insiste bien sur le mot _amie_.

- C'est bon, marmonna Brittany. J'ai compris, je m'en vais …

elle adressa un regard désolé à Ariana, que celle-ci ignora, et sortit de mon appartement, rapidement suivit par Sam.

- Désolée. D'habitude, c'est la gentillesse incarnée. Je comprend pas pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça …

- C'est rien, dit Ariana. Elle était jalouse, je peux comprendre. N'empêche qu'elle frappe vraiment fort …

_Oh oui._

Brittany n'était jamais violente, mais quand elle frappait, c'était fort. Et là, c'était mon cœur qu'elle venait de mettre K.O. Oser me faire une crise de jalousie alors que son mec est avec elle … j'avais presque, et j'insiste bien sur le presque, de la peine pour Sam. Même si j'aimais toujours autant Brittany, elle venait de me décevoir comme jamais auparavant.

- Tu veux de la glace pour ta joue ?


End file.
